A new world and a strange adventure
by Halley Vanaria
Summary: Melody Ketchum, daughter of Dawn and Ash Ketchum, after defeated Cynthia, the Pokemon champion of Sinnoh region, she goes to her grandmother house in Kanto for the celebration of her won...and something unexpected happened as she is suck into a strange new world that doesn't have Pokemon. What will happen? Oc x ?...star at the Ark arc. I did my best for the image cover, please R
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I hope you guys like this story (^,^) this is a new version I made from "God's Child" so...I hope all of you enjoys and please reviews for me and tell me what you think (^v^)

Chapter 1: Melody Ketchum

Under the blue sky of Sinnoh region, a young trainer around ten or eleven years old was riding a lovely white jubilee Pokemon flying through the sky. A Togekiss was carries it's trainer, a young girl with long blue hair that reach to her waist, and her hair was quite messy as she tied her hair back high with a red hair tied that had two red marbles with it. She had a pair of lovely brown eyes and lovely white skin, as she wore a black high neck long arm sleeves t-shirt with white dress shirt that long to her knees, and a pair of long black skinning pants with a pair of yellowish boots and she also carried a simple cream back on her back and she was smiling, enjoyed the breezing winds kisses her small faced. The young trainer, Melody Ketchum and her Togekiss were on their way to Sandgem town to met professor Rowan and her parents. And when her Togekiss land down in front of the professor's lab, Melody jumped off it's back and she smiled and she rubbed her Pokemon's white head

"Thanks Toru" Melody smiled as the Togekiss, Toru purred at it's mistress "Return" Mel ordered as she hold the pokeball and the Pokemon returned by the red beam from the ball. Melody smiled as she place the pokeball back to the side of her bag and she ran into the lab "Professor Rowan, I'm here"

"Ah! Melody, cheerful like always" An old man who had the messy gray hair and gray beard under his nose and he wore his usual lab's coat as he smiled warmly to her also as the others scientists "I've heard you had defeated Cynthia, congratulation"

"Thank you professor" Melody smiled "Cynthia san was very tough, but we managed to defeated her at the end"

"You're just like the combination version of yours parents" The old man laugh lightly "I'm supposed to be there with your parents to watched yours battled with Cynthia but I was too busy. I'm sorry"

"Is alright" Melody smiled "My parents were there to cheered me and my partners...Talking about my parents where are they? Aren't they are suppose to be here?" Melody looked around

"Ahh...They already left to Pallet town in Kanto region, to your grandmother's house, I've heard they planed to celebrate your winning there with everyone else" Rowan replied

"Ahhh! Not again?! I knew that I shouldn't stop at Jubilife city and Floaroma town to got and bought some berries, stuffs, books!" Melody groaned as she rubbed her head as Rowan smiled at her

"Well, you should catch up with them" Rowan gave her the ticket "Here is the ticket for you to get to Kanto, catch the ship in Canalave city"

"Thanks professor" Melody smiled as she was about to leaved, Rowan stopped her

"Wait Mel" Professor called her as he returned to his office then he returned back to gave her a Poke-egg "I leave this egg under your care"

"But professor...my party is already full..."

"Don't worry, I give you the exception to carry the seventh Pokemon" Professor Rowan smiled as he gave her the pink egg with a few yellow polka dots on it

"Alright! I won't let you down" Melody smiled as she placed the egg inside her bag, then she ran out "I need your help again...go Toru!" Melody threw the pokeball and from the white light, Toru appeared and smiled at her "Togekiss" Toru smiled as Melody jumped on it's back "I'll see you again at Pallet town professor" Melody smiled at the old professor

"I'll see you soon enough" Rowan smiled "Be careful on your way" Rowan waved at her and she nodded with her cheerful smiled

"Let's go Toru, to the Canalave city" Melody smiled and the Togekiss pured as the replied before it took the flight and flew into the blue skied...

Mel's POV

I run as fast as I could to get into the ship, oh Arceus...Thanks to Toru, I manage to get into the ship as I sat down on the bed in the room I stay for the trip. Breathing in relief, a smile appear on my pink lips as I hurriedly rush outside the deck to watch the ocean as the Wingulls flying around

"Awww...The ocean's breeze is so wonderful~" Smiling and looking up the sky, I held my hand up for a Wingull land on my hand for a minute then it's fly away. Giggling as I remember the story mom and dad used to told me the day that mom gave birth to me. It was quite amusing to me and my family that I was born in Viridian forest...It was quite funny when dad took mom to Pewter city by got through the forest because they want to took a walked to visited uncle Brock. And thanks to daddy, who forgotten about the doctor's foretell for my mom giving birth date...she gave birth me in the middle of forest for Arceus's sake! And he got scolded by grandmother, aunt Misty, uncle Brock and some of his friends when they knew mommy gave birth me in the middle of forest...But thanks to him...I have the power of the forest...so I can heals and understand Pokemon and synchro-ration with them so they can be stronger...as long as I have a strong bond with my party. I've heard the legend of the Viridian forest before...it would give it's wonderful natural power for a baby that born near or in (mostly in Viridian city) the forest once every ten years...I think that's I'm a lucky one...

Looking at the ocean, I feel so excite and I can't wait to see everyone!...

Normal POV

Landing in front of a small simple warm house, Melody smiled as she returned her friend back to the pokeball and she greeted a pink and white Pokemon that kind looked like a clown, as it was holding a brushes and sweeping the small garden

"Hi Mr. Mime!" Melody greeted as the Pokemon smiled happily as it saw her "Where is my parents and everyone else?"

"Mime mime!" Mr. Mime smiled as it pointed at the door and before anything could happened, the door opened to revealed a woman with long dark blue hair and she tied her hair into a low ponytail and she had a pair of blue eyes as she wore a simple yellow dress, and on the side of her shoulder was a penguin Pokemon, a Piplup. Next to the woman was a man with short messy black hair and he had a pair of brown eyes, and he wore a black t-shirt with blue jean and on his shoulder was a yellow mouse Pokemon, a Pikachu

"Mom, dad!" Melody greeted as she dash toward them

"Mel!" Her mother, Dawn smiled happily at her daughter as Ash just smiled proudly at his little girl

"You two did leave me again" Melody whined as Dawn giggles

"Well, because you are so slow Mel" Ash chucked

"Dad!" Melody pouted as Ash and Dawn laughed lightly "Hi Piplup, hi Pikachu" Melody smiled and the two Pokemon greeted her

"Piplup!" "Pika pi"

"Dad, where is grandmother and professor Oak?" Melody asked

"Your grandmother was going out for some ingredients for your favourite apple pie" Ash replied

"Professor Oak will come here soon" Dawn smiled "Would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure mom!" Melody smiled cheerfully "I can't wait for grandmother special apple...p...pie?" Suddenly, from nowhere a strange purple hole with some swirling dark purple smoke appeared behind her and such her in and it closed as fast as when it appeared. The only thing she knew was her parent's voiced screamed and yelled for her name

"MELODY!"

...

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW

(^w^)

THANK YOU

**Melody's party:**

**Empoleon-Cain (male)**

**Umbreon-Lune (male)**

**Glaceon-Aura (female)**

**Pachirisu-Rin (female)**

**Rapidash-Amber (female)**

**Togekiss-Toru (male)**

**And the Poke egg? Shhh is a secret ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope all of you enjoys this story (^w^) Now enjoys yours reading times and please review, thank you very much (^,^)

Chapter 2: The game begin

Inside the white city of the legendary Ark, six people were trying to find a way to got out of it, five of them were wearing the black cloths with the rose cross simples on their black cloths and the other one was wearing a normal green and white shirt. The sounds of the few collapsing buildings could be hears from everywhere as another loud crashing sound could be heard...

"There should be a house somewhere around here that leads to the outside world" The young exorcist with short white hair, Allen said as he was activating his Innocence, Crown Clown "I came through it"

"And just how many do you think we've already broken?" The exorcist with short red hair and an eye patch on his right eye, Lavi replied nervously as he was holding his Innocence, a big hammer

"It's pointless" The golem that shape liked the pink umbrella with a pumpkin as it's head, Lero said "The Ark is already stopped moving, it's no longer connected to any other dimension" Lero smirked as it's continued "Like I said, there isn't an...!" Before it's could finish, everyone already punches/kicked it away at the same timed. At that moment the cracking sound could be heard as the floor where they stood started breaking

"Look out!" The only female exorcist with short dark green hair, Leenalee exclaimed as she looked at the floor and the floors around them were starting to broke

"It really doesn't exist" Lero demanded as it floating near the Japanese exorcist that has long dark blue hair he tie it into a high ponytail, Kanda "There is no way to get out of this ship. You will all die here" Lero finished, suddenly...

"There is one..." A strange male voiced said from behind Allen and a hand was holding a key from behind him, made Allen turned to looked at the owner of the voiced "An exit, that is" Allen looked at the man who had the curly black hair as he wore glasses and he was smoking "If it's an exit you want, we've got one...Boy" Allen and the others stared at the man for a moment especially him, Lavi and the oldest exorcist who kind of looked like Countess Dracula (I think) Kroly...

"THICK GLASSES!" The three of them, Lavi, Allen, Kroly exclaims as they pointed at the man

"Huh?...Is that my name?" The man sweat dropped

"W...W...W...Why? Why are you here?" Lavi stammered as he asked

"Eh...about that..." The man smiled sheepishly, and before he could say anything, Kanda interupted him

"Oi" Kanda called as they looked at him "He is ready to kill you guys"

"Boy" The man smirked as Allen looked at him and he placed his hand on Allen's head "Why are you still alive?" The man headbutt Allen and he fall down "Thanks to you, I had to take all that junk from the Earl and the brats" The man smirked angrily as many vein marks appeared on him and smoke flew from his forehead

"What are you ta...!" Allen turned back and before he could finish, he realized the man in front of him. The man smirked as his glasses fall down then his skinned turned gray as everyone were alarms and tenses

"You want a way out right?" The man, the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk smirked as he continued "I can give you one" Smirking and showing stigmata on his forehead then he continued "This Ark has no exits now but with Road's power, we can make one" Showing the key as he smirked then from the ground where he stood, purple lights appeared and the door shape like heart with the color red and black like the table chess appeared behind him

"A door appear behind him?" Lavi wondered then Allen looked at the door in realization

"That's Miss Road door!" Lero exclaimed

"Road is the only Noah who can travel through dimensions without using the Ark. So how about we continued that little match from the train?" Tyki grinned challengingly "Only this time we'll bet the exit against your lives...Um...six lives huh?" Tyki looked at the group "How about I give you guys an extra live?"

"What the hell do mean by that?" Kanda asked as Tyki smirked

"Isn't that clear? Another person will join all of you"

"Don't let the innocent involve into this!" Leenalee exclaimed

"Hah! Sorry missy, I think this would be more interest if someone different than all of you join in" Tyki smirked and he glanced at Lavi "You are Bookman. Jr right? Then I think you are suppose to know the parallel dimensions then?"

"I know a little about it, why do you ask?" Lavi narrowed his eye

"Good so you could explain for whoever will join you guys" Tyki smirked

"The parallel dimensions it just a myth and theories!" Lavi shot back

"Believe it or not...you're going to witness it" Tyki took a small purpled light from his pocket then the light flew up high and he snapped his fingers as the purple portal with smoke appeared. From the portal, a figure falling down as the portal started to closed...

"What the...?"

"Someone is falling!" Allen exclaimed as he jumped up to caught the figure and he surprised to saw that the figure was a little girl around ten or eleven years old, she has long blue hair that reach to her waist, and her hair was quite messy as she tied her hair back high with a red hair tied that had two red marbles with it. She had lovely white skin, as she wore a quite strange cloths that like a black high neck long arm sleeves t-shirt with white dress shirt that long to her knees, and a pair of long black skinning pants with a pair of yellowish boots and she also carried a simple cream bag on her back. Looking at the fainting little girl Allen gritting his teeth as he land down "What happen to her? And she just a child!" Allen snapped

"She just faint that's all and I'm not choose her or anything, the portal would suck anyone who unluckily pass by...when she wake up explain for her" Tyki smirked "Oh, and no cheating now boy"

"What's the meaning of this Tyki? Master Earl won't allow..." Lero confused as Tyki show the key on his finger

"This key here will get you through Road's door and the three leading up to it...I'll let you guys have it" The key fall down through his finger "Think it over. Though it doesn't look like much time's left" Finishing as the building falling on him and the door

"Tyki!" Lero exclaimed

"Th...The building collapsed on him!" Kroly exclaimed and from the smoke, the key was being throwing and Kanda caught it

"You know, hunting for exorcists is a hell of a way to pass the time" Tyki voiced could be heard as Lero sweat dropped. The collapsing sounds and the noised made the faint girl on Allen's arms slowly awake as she slowly opened her brown eyes "The door is at the highest point in the Ark. If you guys can make it there before it comes crumbling down, victory is yours"

"Huh?" Fully opened her eyes, the first thing Melody saw was the strange young man with short white hair and a pentagram on his left eye "Um..." Allen didn't noticed the awaking girl as he said

"I've hears the Noah clan is immortal. Exactly how is this a fair game?" Allen asked and he had the laugh from the Noah as the replied

"Sorry about that" Tyki smirked as he walked out of the collapsing building "I don't know where you heard that. But we're human too, boy. If it seems like we're immortal, it's only because you are all so weak" Allen gritting his teeth until a small feminine voiced interupted his mind

"Um...Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Allen looked down his arms to saw the girl was awake

"Can you put me down please?"

"Ah...I'm sorry" Allen gently put Melody down as the girl just only landing on the ground. The ground started shaking violently

"This isn't good. Let's go!" Kanda said as they started running "We need to find a safer place!" Confusing and surprising, Melody just only followed the strange people as she ran with them. Suddenly she heard a female's screamed and she looked back to saw the female with short dark green hair fall because of the crashing

"Miss Leenalee!" Chaoji exclaimed, even she was confusing about what happened but she was still being herself, Melody was about to called Toru out but the white hair man Allen caught the girl

"Hold on tight!" Allen said as he jumps on the falling rocks to rocks to got him and Leenalee to the group. Melody looked in awed, forgot what just happened until a hand grasp her wrist and she looked up to saw the man with an eye patch and red hair

"We have to go now!" Lavi called and he took the hand of the little girl as they ran away from the dangerous placed...

Everyone pants as most of them sits in front of the white buildings, Melody looked really confusing as she stood near them until Lavi said

"What should we do? We can't run around forever" Lavi said "It's just like the Earl said, this place is gonna be history soon"

"You have two hours left" Lero said as Melody stared at the golem in awed and shock 'What is that? A new kind of Pokemon? And it's just talk!' Melody exclaimed in her head as she reach the Pokedex in her pocket

"No matter what we do, we're doomed" Kroly said depressingly

"Don't say like that" Melody suddenly said as everyone finally noticed her presence as she ignored them but Kroly and she stood in front of him

"Eh?" Kroly looked at her confusingly

"Look! I'm in the strange place, I don't know what is happening, I'm confusing a lot! And I'm also frighten right now!" Melody said as she placed her hands on her hips "But I'm not depress like you! You have to take the bright side of every situations" Melody smiled cheerfully as everyone stared at her "Do not give up until the very end!" The group eyes widened at what the girl said

"But..."

"No but!" Melody cut Kroly in "Didn't I just say? You have to take the bright side of every situations" Mel smiled "And from the bright side, you can find the way to solve the problems"

"Thanks" Kroly smiled as Melody smiled and rubbed her head

"Is nothing, and I really don't know what happen but I just said what I think I need to say"

"I think we should have a proper introduction" Lavi smiled "I'm Lavi Bookman. Jr, that's Arystar Kroly you can call him Kro chan if you want. That's Leenalee Lee, Allen Walker or Moyashi chan"

"Is't Allen!" Allen corrected as Melody giggles

"And that's Chaoji and Kanda Yuu" Lavi smiled then he whispered to Mel "If you to live don't call him Yuu"

"Huh?" Melody confused

"So what's your name?" Allen smiled

"I'm Melody Ketchum! Nice to meet all of you" Melody smiled cheerfully

"Melody...how old are you?" Leenalee asked

"I'm eleven" The cheerful smiled of the little girl made them but Kanda felt sorry for the young girl

"Melody, we're sorry for involved you into this danger place" Leenalee apologized

"Don't be sorry" Melody smiled as they looks at her "Is not your faulted"

"But should we trust her? What if this girl is an Akuma or a part of those monsters?" Chaoji looked at Mel as Melody looked confusingly

"I don't think so Chaoji, I do believe that Melody is from the different dimension" Lavi said as everyone looked at him "She is really different than all of us"

"But what are the parallel dimensions?" Allen asked

"Parallel dimensions are the different worlds from us...different universes but they are all connect with an invisible road...I though it's just only appear in myth or theories" Lavi sighed

"I see...so could you explain for me about this world?" Melody asked and when she understood the situation she just sighed lightly "I understand...so we just need to get to the top?"

"Yes" Allen nodded "We're familiar with Road's ability to move through space. She's definitely capable of travel between dimensions" 'Wow...these people...they surely have the powers quite similar to Pokemon...So that's mean that talking umbrella is not a Pokemon then' Melody thought

"So Road's door before might be some kind of trap...But just like Mel chan said before, we have to take the bright side...so there is a chance" Lavi said

"It could really be an exit" Leenalee nodded

"Argh! Not much of a choice huh?" Lavi groaned as he rubbed his head as Mel looked at the white tower 'Well I could call Toru to take all of us to the top...but there are so many people. I don't think Toru could handle all...'

"Tch!" Kanda show the key in his hand as everyone looked quite nervously, seeing the heavy air, Melody said

"How about rock, paper, scissors?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"This is not a time to play!" Lavi exclaimed

"I meant who will keep and use the key?" Melody smiled "Who lose will be the one keep and using it"

"She got a point" Leenalee nodded

"Then be it" Allen smiled and everyone gathered but Kanda "Kanda!" Allen called

"No" Kanda simply answered suddenly someone pushed him to everyone "What the?!"

"You have to! If not you will be the one who responsible about keeping and using the key" Melody smiled sweetly as she pushed him

"You...you..." Kanda grumbled "Che! Fine!" Everyone stared at them in awed

"Wow Y...!" Lavi was about to said something but Kanda glared him with murderous aura and made him shut up

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Surely, Allen was an unlucky one as he was standing in front of one door

"I...Is this door alright?" Allen asked nervously

"Does it really matter which we choose?" Lavi wondered as Leenalee nodded

"Is alright" Melody smiled and Allen swallowed and sweat dropping nervously

"Hurry up, dammit" Kanda said

"Man, Allen, you're pretty bad at Rock, Paper, Scissors" Lavi teased and when Allen put the key in, the door suddenly changed it's brown color into a colorful one, made everyone startled

"How...colorful..." Melody sweat dropped as Allen turned back and extending his right hand out

"We're definitely getting out of here" Allen demand

"Yep!" Lavi agreed and placing his hand on his

"Of course" Kroly smiled as he followed

"Yeah" Leenalee smiled

"Oh yeah!" Chaoji agreed

"Definitely!" Melody smiled cheerfully as her hand was on top and then they looked at Kanda with hopefully eyes

"Kanda?"

"No way, in hell" Kanda replied

"Meanie" Melody pouted and Allen chucked

"I figured"

"Let's go" Kanda said coldly and when they opened the door Melody smiled at them and somehow, she felt a little excited 'A new world and a strange adventure...' Melody smiled '...and the game begin'...

...

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW

(^v^)

THANK YOU

ESPECIALLY THANKS TO Ashtree kun AND Chibi chan FOR REVIEWED MY STORY


End file.
